narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BuriedMemory/Amegakure's Chūnin Exams Reboot
Hi peeps! I'm BuriedMemory, a longtime member of the Narutofanon community. I also go by the name of Chrono_Nexus. I ran the now-famous Chūnin Exams, and am announcing that I will be taking over for Sainami's Ame's Evolution - Chuunin Exams. A large number of the users that were part of this event showed a great interest in continuing it. If you appeared on her list to participate- or if you would like to take the place of a character that appeared on that list, that is no longer participating- please post to this blog to confirm your status for this community-wide event. Once I've confirmed the status of the users' participation satisfactorily, I will commence the second phase of the exam: The City of Death. I will be acting as the GM for this event. I'll set the stage for any given roleplay, but how the users go about using that stage is up to themselves. In the case of disputes, I will preside over it as best I can to impartially judge and resolve the issue. *Posting Guidelines for Phase 2 *The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The City of Death :*Encounter 1: Team Karasu vs. Team Chinka :::Plot Summary: Team Karasu is handicapped by the crash of their drop pod. The lone combat-able member of the team is forced to fight against Team Chinka alone and is quickly overpowered by their superior numbers. As she stalls for time by defending and being captured, her allies setup traps in a desperate gamble to equalize the playing field. When Team Chinka falls for the trap, one of their number is captured. Both teams break off the battle to interrogate their hostages and organize a hostage exchange, but Team Chinka's interrogation hits a snag when one of the members becomes corrupted by the dark chakra of Mōryō emanating from their hostage. The corrupted member of Team Chinka frees her, and the remaining member of Team Chinka barely escapes before he can be overpowered by the two possessed shinobi. After reaching Team Karasu at the appointed exchange area, he quickly collapses. :*Encounter 2: Team Ame vs. Team Yaki :::Plot Summary: Team Ame suffers a serious setback when a member of their team dies in the crash of their drop-pod. Team Yaki leaves their pod unharmed, but notices a shadowy figure dart into a building. An instant later, a bell tolls, and they are under attack by a small army of man-sized arachnids. As they fight for their lives, Team Ame's sniper attempts to shoot a member of Team Yaki from a hidden sniping position, but her shot is foiled. Team Yaki enters the tower Team Ame occupies to escape the arachnids, and in response Team Ame detonates the upper floor, causing a total collapse. Members from both teams become trapped in the tower as it collapses, resulting in the death of one and the imprisonment of the other in her own shattered ice-mirror. The remaining member of Team Ame departs for the belltower, intent on investigating the source of the noise that made the arachnids go berserk. Team Yaki descends into the sewers to escape the remaining solifugae horde. :*Encounter 3: Team Ketsueki vs. Team Taki :::Plot Summary: A member of Team Ketsueki is flung from their drop-pod during the descent, and by chance is swallowed up by a prehistoric aquatic predator. The remaining two members awake inside a sewer after their drop pod breaks through the concrete of the ground above. The members of Team Taki decide to enter a sewerline in search of artifacts when they come to. The two teams encounter eachother at a sewer intersection, but quickly retreat and begin laying traps. After they determine a frontal assault would be suicidal for either team, they open a dialogue and agree to work together to survive the exam. The fused Team Earth then leaves the sewer. The remaining member of Team Ketsueki survives being digested by surrounding his body in a layer of insects. After escaping the aquatic reptile, he journeys into the city, drawn by the noise of a tolling bell. :*Encounter 4: Team Yaki vs. ??? :::Plot Summary: :*Encounter 5: The Descent :::Plot Summary: :*Encounter 6: Heaven and Earth :::Plot Summary: :*Encounter 7: :::Plot Summary: :*Encounter 8: :::Plot Summary: :*Encounter 9: :::Plot Summary: You Are Not Alone (talk) 00:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Participants Team Ame *Yumiko, Green, Archery (Wind), Amegakure (Cherry), Participating *Masamune, Lavi, Kenjutsu, Amegakure (Cherry), Deceased *Ganshō, Nj, Ninjutsu (Fire), Amegakure (Cherry), Deceased Team Chinka *Zanzou, Chix, Chakra Flow, Getsugakure (Chix), Participating *Minobu Tetsuhara, Dal, Puppetry (Water), Getsugakure (Chix), Participating *Kiritsu Taisei, Nari, Ninjutsu (Wind), Getsugakure (Chix), Participating Team Karasu *Meikyou Shisui, Mem, Infiltration/Ninjutsu, Oda Genji, Participating *Asami Amaya, Beserk, Archer, Oda Genji, Soon-to-be Deceased *Kagato Takamagahara, Shads, Nintaijutsu (Ice), Oda Genji, Participating Team Ketsueki * Iris Senju, Sigma, Crystal Release, Iwagakure (Sigma), Participating * Kinomi Harema, Chix, Weather Manipulation, Iwagakure (Waterkai), Participating * Arahitogami, Beserk, Hiden - Insects, Iwagakure (Waterkai), Participating 'Team Taki' *Ankoku Hikari, Long, Powder Release, Takigakure, Participating *Aimi Kataihyouhi, Dal, Skin Hiden, Takigakure, Participating *Enpa Tsuyujimo, Long, Freezing Release, Takigakure, Participating Team Yaki Yaki *Chosho, God-King Simbah, Senjutsu/Taijutsu, Yakigakure (Beserk), Participating *Sasayoki, Hex, Medical (Ice), Yakigakure (Beserk), Isolated *Kenji Hatake, Sig, Ninjutsu (lightning), Yakigakure (Beserk), Participating Category:Blog posts